


I Ache To Remember

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Manipulations, Nudity, Romance, Screenshots, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love this song by Matt Nathanson. It's called Come on Get Higher. Now since I have no clue how to do a Kirk/Spock vid, I really wanted to do a combination ficlet and use some of the lyrics to what Spock Prime wishes he could have once again.</p><p>When he sees Jim again in a different universe than his own, does Spock only give him the information he needs Jim to know or does Spock ache to remember his past with Jim, and in doing so, let's nuJim know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ache To Remember

Art by: Elfqueen55 and Angelus2hot

 

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfV9TPCR2YI&feature=related

Author's Chapter Notes:

You were there before me, it was you, but it wasn't.  
  
It was so difficult not to take you in my arms and hold you near. But, duty always comes first does it not? I gave you all the information you needed when our minds touched. But, one cannot escape the pull of his beloved one. So long apart. Would it harm you so much, if I gave you more. For I ache to remember.  
  
I miss the sound of your voice  
And I miss the rush of your skin  
And I miss the still of the silence  
As you breathe out and I breathe in.

 

If I can walk on water, I can tell you what's next

 

Make you believe, 

Make you forget

 So come on, get higher, loosen my lips.

Faith and desire in the swing of your hips Just throw me down hard And drown me in love.

 I miss the sound of your voice The loudest thing in my head And I ache to remember All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said.

 

 I miss the pull of your heart, I can taste the sparks on your tongue I see angels and devils... Hold on, hold on... For I ache to remember...

Chapter End Notes:


End file.
